scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle
A Creepy Tangle in the Bermuda Triangle is the second episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-sixth episode overall in the series. It originally aired reusing the the opening to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in a sense making it the twenty-seventh episode of that series. Premise While out on an ocean sailing trip, the gang runs into a hurricane and end up stranded on a deserted island -- which appears to be home base for a UFO that captures Hurricane Hunter aircraft! Not only that, but there are also some skeleton men on the loose! Synopsis The gang is boating in the Bermuda Triangle when they encounter a hurricane. They crash onto a seemingly deserted island where they see a strange sight. A plane is flying through the air, when a UFO collides with it and appears to swallow it. The gang encounters an old man on the beach who tells them to leave the island or the skeleton men will get them. Scooby and Shaggy stay to watch the campfire, while Fred, Velma and Daphne search the island for clues. They stumble upon an abandoned air strip, where they find several rows of smudge pots. Inside the air strip control tower, they discover brand new controls that are there to guide a plane down, which is odd since the island is deserted. Daphne discovers wheel tracks that lead to the side of a mountain. At the mountain, they discover a hidden lever that opens up the mountain. It is there they discover the missing planes that were swallowed by the UFO. Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooy encounter the skeleton men and hide in an old ventilating duct, which leads to an underground cavern. There they are chased by the skeleton men, but escape by hiding inside a submarine. Inside, they find a skylight. Fred, Velma and Daphne decide to use one of the radios in the planes to call for help. They succeed in calling a weather base, who promises to notify the authorities. They discover that part of the planes are repainted, piecing the mystery together.The gang reunites after discovering that the skylight, shows a hologram of a UFO in the sky. They capture the skeleton men and find the pilots of the planes tied up inside the submarine. The old man on the beach turns out to be a commander from the US navy who was trying to investigate the mystery. The skeleton men turned out to be Mr. Grimsley, head of the weather base, and two unidentified henchma. They used the legends of the Bermuda Triangle to capture planes so they could repaint them and sell them overseas. The UFO hologram was projected from the submarine so curious onlookers wouldn't suspect planes were landing on the islands. The gang were then taken off the island by a navy submarine. Cast and characters Villains * Skeleton Men/Dr. Grimsley and his henchmen Suspects Culprits Locations * Bermuda Triangle ** Weather Eye ** Diablo Island *** Undersea cave *** Airstrip control tower Notes/trivia * The Skeleton Men were brought to life in the theatrical continuity of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * The Bermuda Triangle was also used as a setting for the The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episode, Ship Of Ghouls, and the Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! DTV. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * If Dr. Grimsley was one of the Skeleton Men, he was in two places at once (which would be impossible). He's seen in the control tower, when Fred uses the stolen plane's radio while at the same time he is in the Skeleton costume chasing Shaggy and Scooby. * How is it possible for a hologram to capture a plane? One of the pilots may have been working for Dr. Grimsley, and "hijacked" his own plane. Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World DVD compilation released May 15, 2012. Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes